Happy Mother's Day, Gramzy
by Hope and Perseverance
Summary: A fluffy Skyeward story with Gramzy on Mother's Day.


**Happy Mother's Day, Gramzy**

 **Author's Note** : Some Skyeward fluff, because we all need it. No HYDRA Ward. Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and soon-to-be mothers in the world!

…

"Skye! Are you ready? We're going to be late!"

"Coming, Grant!" she hollered back from her bedroom. She finished clasping on her last dangly earring and gave herself a once-lookover. Once Skye was satisfied at her look in her vanity mirror, she sat up and grabbed her purse, smoothing her magenta down of its final creases.

Today was the first Mother's Day she and Grant were to spend with his grandmother (who he so fondly refers to as "Gramzy" from their first meeting) as a married couple. She's met his grandmother before in multiple occasions, but Skye also understands that now as Grant's wife, his grandmother's perception of her role may be different. She wants the vent to go perfectly.

 _It's just a brunch_ , she reminded herself.

She stared at her simple, elegant look in the mirror and sucked in a breath. She hadn't had a chance to celebrate Mother's Day in the past with living in the orphanage; sure, children celebrated the nuns and as an agent on Coulson's team, she's celebrated with May (lighter scale), but this is Grant's family. Her technically in-laws, she thinks.

She was about to walk out the bedroom when she stopped in her tracks. _Almost forgot_ , she thought to herself. She grabbed the neatly folded envelope in her hand and slipped it in her purse. It wasn't anything fancy, but she did want to give something that is from herself only and not from her and Grant on Mother's Day.

Grant was already at the bottom of the stairs glancing towards the windows when she descended. As soon as he heard her descend, he glanced up and smiled warmly, holding a hand out to her. He dressed in a neatly pressed light polo shirt with a couple of bold stripes in the middle, and a pair of khakis. It was very "un-Grant", to see him dress in such light, free colors, but this was always the exception with visit his grandmother. She brought out a different shade of color in his life, and along with Skye, they are the most important women in his life, after the fact that his parents were deceased.

"Turning this into a prom date?" Skye asked, beaming back and taking his hand.

"If that were true, I forgot one of the most important things—a corsage," he answered, gently tugging her once level to give a quick kiss on her forehead. "Hopefully, a kiss would suffice."

"Always," she happily answered. "Now come on; I don't want our first Mother's Day with Gramzy as a married couple to start off late."

Grant chuckled and followed her out of the house. They've lived her for about a year, ever since they got married, and it is a nice getaway location where they are able to enjoy their lives together away from SHIELD and being agents. Here, they are just Skye and Grant Ward, a loving couple living their dream and writing their own story together.

…

They stopped by the bakery and florist together to pick up a pretty cake and bouquet of flowers on the way to Gramzy's house. As they got back into the car, Skye lifted open the little cake box and marveled at the delicate little flowers and squiggles of icing on the cake.

"I hope your Gramzy likes this design," she answered, glancing at Grant while he placed the bouquet of flowers in a careful position in the back seat of their CRV. "I felt a little nervous of you letting me decide to get the cake, since it's technically from the both of us. I want it to be perfect."

"It is, Skye," Grant assured her. "I know you put a lot of thought and care in picking out the flavor and design of the cake. Gramzy will definitely see the hard work you did, and I know it will taste delicious."

"Strawberry mousse, her favorite flavor," she answered. "Just like yours."

Grant leaned in to kiss her again. "My wife is the best."

Their ride was a beautiful scenic trip, going through rolling hills and fields of little daisies waving in the air. In the straight stretch of road, Grant and Skye intertwined their hands together in the drive, enjoying each other's company. It was only a little over an hour from their house to Gramzy's, so their ride was short.

In the silent stretches, Skye stared out the window as she absentmindedly supported the cake on her lap. She thought about the different things that Grant has told her over the years about his beloved grandmother, and how much of his character and upbringing comes from her. She always wanted the best for him, and she is always quick to praise him. She is also quick to defend him and support him in trying circumstances. Skye recounts the first couple times she met Gramzy, and while she was very welcoming to her, Skye could feel the examining looks and she gives while Grant and Skye aren't actively noticing. Over time, the act dropped, and she and Gramzy grew closer. It's an admirable trait of hers, Gramzy—always looking out for Grant, and will not let anyone or anything harm him. She's aware that every action she takes is a reflection of how Grant is doing, and how well is she treating him when not in Gramzy's presence.

All the more reason why Skye's present in her purse was a reminder that she hopes Gramzy would like, and she wouldn't mind it. She picked it out without Grant knowing because she wanted to show him too how much not only Gramzy means to him, but to her as well. She is the next closest thing to family, related family, that she has her in her life.

When they arrived, Skye delicately strung her purse and held the cake box in her hand as she walked up the wide, welcoming porch steps. Grant held the flowers and they rang the doorbell.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing a beaming Gramzy in her tall, elegant demeanor.

"Gramzy!" Grant exclaimed, leaning in to give her a hug. "These are for you. Happy Mother's Day!"

"Grant, Skye, how lovely it is to see you!" Gramzy greeted, a cheery hug to both and smile to match her face. "Why Grant, dear, how lovely! Tiger lilies in such an arrangement of daffodils, daisies, and others."

"I know how much you love them," Grant says.

Skye took this as a cue to step forward. She nervously handed the box over. "Happy Mother's Day, Gramzy. This cake is for you."

Gramzy beamed and gave Skye a loving caress of her cheek before taking the cake box and opening it, delicately balancing her bouquet of flowers in her other arm before Grant reaches over to hold them for her. Her eyes went wide. "This is the most beautiful cake I've seen! Skye dear, thank you so much!"

"Grant has told me how much you love flowers, and I want it to represent how much you mean to him, and to me," Skye continues, smiling. "Flowers can't do justice with what love you've shown him in his life."

Gramzy's eyes moistened at the words. "Grant is so lucky to have found such a lovely person on the outside as on the inside for a wife. You dear, are just as much a grandchild to me as Grant is, never forget that."

Skye smiled, feeling tears welling up too. She blinked them back and nodded. "You are the grandmother I've always wanted to have and now do. Thank you, Gramzy."

The twinkle in Gramzy's eyes couldn't be missed as she nodded as well, very carefully holding the cake box in her hands. "Oh my, why are we still standing here? Do, please come in! Come in!"

They all laughed, and Grant in the background watched the two women in his life bond together in front of him. He beamed contently, knowing that Skye had been nervous before and Gramzy wary, but seeing them come around made him one of happiest men at the moment.

…

Grant and Skye made brunch at Gramzy's place to Grant's insistence, knowing that Gramzy enjoys her holidays close to home and close to family. They spent the day together with food and chatting up a storm of memories, looking at pictures, and catching up about Grant and Skye do for work. Since they can't disclose that they're agents, their best work around is about ambassadorship. Gramzy is very proud of Grant, and she always looks forward to hearing about his work stories, and now with Skye in the mix, their stories never seemed to fail in laughs in the end.

Everyone was having such a good time that Skye almost forgot about her personal present to Gramzy, until the latter part of the afternoon. She was going to go touch up her make up in the rest room when she grabbed her purse, and the first thing she saw was the envelope. A wave of nervousness came over her as she pulled out the card discretely…how would Gramzy react when she gives it to her? She didn't even tell Grant that she was going to give a separate present, but she wants it to be perfect. What if Gramzy likes it, but Grant doesn't? Vice-versa? Will it hurt her relationship with Gramzy?

She walked back into the living room where Grant and Gramzy were chatting and laughing, braving a graceful smile on her lips as she leaned on the door frame. Grant and Gramzy noticed her action and they both paused, watching her curiously.

"Skye, is everything okay?" Grant asked.

She awkwardly chewed on her lip before answering. "Of course. [puts her purse down] I didn't want to interrupt. Gramzy, I do have one more mother's day gift for you."

"Oh my dear, you didn't have to! This whole day, the delicious cake, flowers, brunch…this is already so much. I love the time I just get to spend with my Grant and you."

She pulled out the card in her hand and gingerly handed it to her while glancing at Grant. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, Grant. I wanted to give a personal present to Gramzy, because she means to me so much like she means to you. And I want her [glanced at her] to know that."

Grant held his hand out to her and led her to sit down beside him. "No need to apologize at all, hon'. I'm so happy you have found family for yourself too. [turns] Gramzy, open it! Now I'm curious what my wife has given you."

Gramzy nodded and gently undid the flap of the envelope. It was a card, beautiful with flowers and a "Happy Mother's Day" on the front. Gramzy stared at it, amused, and open the card up before her smile disappeared.

Skye's heart dropped, and Grant felt his wife took in a sharp breath quietly by her side. Now he felt worried, too.

Gramzy's eyes went wide and glanced up at Skye. "Skye, I—"

She nervously bit her lip. "You don't like…"

Gramzy shook her head and squealed, a sound of excitement so loud that even Grant hasn't heard of before. She jumped up and waved the card in front of her, Grant and Skye slowly standing in the process. Grant was more concerned before amused at his grandmother's antics, but ask, "Gramzy? What is it?"

She turned to Skye and nodded her head, biting down her tongue. Skye let out a sigh of relief and turned to Grant shyly, taking his hand in one and picking the card from Gramzy in the other. "You're going to be a daddy, Grant." She flipped the inside of the card to him, which showed a sonogram picture taped to one side, and excessive scrawl on the other. Skye has a feeling that Gramzy would likely read that later; the picture deserves the most attention.

Grants eyes also widened and joyous tears formed at his eyes. He grabbed Skye and hugged her swiftly, rubbing her back up and down. "I'm going to be a father?"

"And I'm going to be a great-grandmother!" Gramzy squealed, glee written all over her face. She fanned herself and took several deep breaths to calm herself before coming over to Grant and Skye. "Grant, Grant—don't you hold her too hard! [gently prying them apart] That's my great grandbaby inside there! From now on, you have to take care of him/her, and extra care of Skye!"

Skye smiled, hugging Gramzy. "Happy Mother's Day, Gramzy. I'm so glad you like your present."

"Thank you Skye! But why—why wouldn't I like this?" she asked, confused.

"We've only been married a year, and I wasn't sure if you felt if…if…" Skye trailed off. Now that she was speaking it out loud, her previous fears really didn't make sense.

Gramzy shook her head, laughing. "Dear, if you are afraid of how I feel about you, I can assure you, I see you as my own granddaughter. I'm not saying this because of any other reason other than that that's I truly see you. You are going to be a great mother. My little Grant has found such a great woman to be his wife, and I know my little grandchild is to be the happiest out there. Never forget, I'm not just on Grant's side—I'm on yours, too."

Skye nodded, tears of joy falling as she hugged Gramzy again. "Thank you, Gramzy. It means so much to me for you to say that. Never will I doubt again."

Grant wiped his face and gently tugged her to him along with Gramzy. "My two most beautiful women in my life. This is the best day ever."

"Best Mother's Day ever," Gramzy corrected. She reached up and stroked Skye's cheek again. "Happy first Mother's Day to you, Skye."

Skye nodded on Grants chest, feeling fresh tears welling up. This is her first Mother's Day, and she looks forward to the next one when the little one arrives, with many, many more to come.

"Thank you, Gramzy. Happy Mother's Day," Skye says.

…

THE END

Author's Note: I know the ending was a little abrupt…this is as much fluff as I can handle on a Sunday evening. Maybe another dose another story later.

Who's excited for the Season finale? It's going to be EPIC!


End file.
